Eyes of the Devil  Create a Cat
by Russell Scottie
Summary: I need cats for my new story, Eyes of the Devil. Yes, this is a create a cat, but there will be a story for this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Eyes of the Devil – Create a Cat**

I know what you all must be thinking; 'another create a cat?' Well yes, it is another create a cat, but only because I'm not up to thinking up cats for all four Clans. I do have a plot though, so this is going to be written, I promise you.

Here is a preview of the plot for **Eyes of the Devil**:

_An albino kit is born to the four Clans; when his pink-red eyes are opened the Clan starts to fear him as a bad omen from StarClan. The kit's mother rejects him and an accepting queen takes him in to nurse and raise the youngster, but not before his real mother gives him a bad name. The Clan becomes split in their options on the albino, most fearing the kit will bring destruction to the Clans while the other, much smaller group, think he will be a normal kit like all the others. But as the kit grows with cats in and out of Clan shunning and labeling him, he begins going down the wrong path, the path he became labeled as, evil._

The albino kit will be born into ThunderClan, but he also needs a name. So, if you'd like give suggestions for his name. I might just pick one of those suggestions as his name!

Anyways, there will be key characters needed in ThunderClan, mainly family of the albino kit. Here is the key characters needed, please post which if you want one of your characters as one them.

Birth mother- The albino kit's birth mother that rejects him when she finds out what he is. She continues to ignore him as the albino grows up.

Birth father- The albino's birth father that wants to continue being a father to his odd kit. He is very accepting and yet stops being mates with the albino's birth mother when she rejects the albino.

Siblings- Birth siblings of the albino; both littermates and older/younger siblings. They are split with their feelings for their brother.

Adopted Mother- A very accepting and loving queen that takes in the albino when his mother rejects him.

Adopted Mother's Mate- The ablino's adopted mother's mate believes the albino will be the end of the Clans. He refuses to accept the kit even though his mate adopts him.

Adopted Siblings- Same as his birth siblings; some of them accept him and some don't.

All right now here is the form to create a cat for **Eyes of the Devil**!

Name: (please have a traditional warriors name. If your character is a kit or apprentice, add their warrior name too)

Gender:

Age:

Rank:

Clan: ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan (I will also accept rouges, kittypets, and loners)

Appearance: (pelt and eye colors, fur length, build, etc)

Personality:

Parents:

Siblings:

Mate:

Kits:

Other:

Thank you for reading and feel free to submit as many cats as you want.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyes of the Devil – Create a Cat**

Here are the kit names I have with for the albino's name so far (remember it is a horrible name that his birth mother gave to him for she believes he is evil and will be the downfall of the Clans when she sees his eyes for the first time) You can still submit names for him too, as I have not yet decided:

Cursedkit, Plaguekit, Evilkit, Posionkit, Vilekit, Scougekit

Too many ThunderClan cats. . I will move some of them to different Clans, but I'd thought you should all see the amount of cats that were sent in for that Clan. But ThunderClan still needs ELDERS! The other Clans still need characters too. I also need cats outside the Clans.

If you see part of your character's name bolded, it means that part is not traditional to warrior names, or so I think. If your character's whole name is bolded, it means another character already has that name. I've sent out replies to all of you about changing those names or parts of a cat that aren't true: example- violet or indigo eyes.

**ThunderClan**

_**Gender Ratio- 34 she-cats to 19 toms**_

**Leader:**

Cricketstar – Golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Deputy:**

Rushclaw – Black tabby tom with white stripes and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Lilyfire – pale ginger tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Elders:**

**Warriors:**

Darkleaf – Black and silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sandstep – Ginger she-cat with darker ginger paws and green eyes

Stormcloud – Black tom with blue eyes

Whiteflower – White tabby she-cat with green eyes

Breezefeather – Silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Flameheart – Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Dewfrost – Jet black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Nightfall – Black tom with green eyes

Lightningfang – Blondish gold tom with sky blue eyes

**Glowing**heart – Gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

**Iceclaw – **pure white tom with dark green eyes

Stormflower – Silver gray tabby she-cat with periwinkle blue eyes

Embercloud – Dark auburn she-cat with one white paw and lime green eyes

Shadowfur – Pitch black tom with smoldering emerald eyes

Eagleswoop – Huge simple tabby tom with yellow eyes

Butterflynose – Black, brown, and white tabby she-cat with green eyes and a white butterfly-shaped marking on her nose

Shadowfur – Large dark grey tom with amber eyes

Tigerstripe – Ginger tom with vivid black stripes and amber eyes

Smoky**moon – **Grey tom with a pitch-black tail, one light grey paw, and amber eyes

Creampelt – Cream she-cat with blue eyes

Thunderstrike – Black tom with a zigzag marking down his side and yellow eyes

**Breaking**thunder – Dark grey tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Meadowpool – Grey and white dappled she-cat with blue eyes **mother to Rainkit**

Iceclaw – Bluish silver she-cat with one ice-blue eye and one emerald green eye

Heatherclaw – Black she-cat with gray paws and pale amber eyes **Mother to Softkit, Lightkit, and Aquakit**

Snowfeather – Pure white she-cat with silver streaks, one black paw, and deep sapphire blue eyes **Mother to Orchidkit and Tigerkit**

Dappledshade – Black, brown, and white dappled tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, muzzle, underbelly, and amber eyes **mother to Mistykit, Lilackit, Mirekit, and Eaglekit**

**Star**light – Silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes **Expecting**

**Crystal**nose – Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with turquoise eyes **Mother to Jaguarkit, Leopardkit, and Pantherkit**

Iceheart – White, silver, blue-grey tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes **Mother to Lynxkit and Heatherkit**

**Apprentices:**

Fawnpaw – Light brown she-cat with white flecks and light blue eyes

Echopaw – Black and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Stormpaw – Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Whisperpaw – Silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Specklepaw – Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Kits:**

Rainkit – Blue-gray she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

Softkit – Need description

Lightkit – Ginger she-cat with lighter paws and yellow-orange eyes

**Aqua**kit – Blue-gray she-cat with white spots, paws, and gray eyes

**Orchid**kit – Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and forest-green eyes

Tigerkit – Gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Heatherkit - White she-cat with blue-gray patches and dark blue eyes

Brownkit – Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Mistykit – Silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Lilackit – white she-cat with a tinge of silver and **violet **eyes

Mirekit – Brown tom with murky green-brown eyes

Eaglekit – Grey and black tabby tom with amber eyes

Jaguarkit – Black she-cat with amber eyes

Leopardkit – golden tabby she-cat with leopard-like spots and amber eyes

Pantherkit – Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Lynxkit – Golden tabby she-cat with tufty ears, black spots, and blue eyes

Heatherkit – (Lynxkit's sister) white she-cat with blue-gray patches

**ShadowClan**

_**Gender Raito: 5 she-cats to 5 toms**_

**Leader:**

Hazelstar – Small pale brown she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, and dark green eyes

**Deputy:**

Larksong – Silver tabby she-cat with a large scar on her face and green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Whirl**paw – Black she-cat with brown paws and green eyes

**Elders:**

Mossfur – Tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Thorntail – Brown tabby tom with a long black tail and blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Jayflight – Gray tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Brambletail – Dark brown tabby tom with silvery-blue eyes

**Queens:**

**Apprentices:**

Grasspaw – Pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

Mountainpaw – Brown tom with black tabby stripes and blue eyes

Patchpaw – Tiny brown and black spotted tom with blind green eyes

**Kits:**

**WindClan**

_**Gender Raito: 5 she-cats to 4 toms**_

**Leader:**

Bramblestar – Dark brown tabby tom with light amber eyes

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Moon**paw – Silver she-cat with aqua-blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Warriors:**

Swiftclaw – White tom with black patches and green eyes

Squirrelpelt – Bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

**Apprentices:**

**Shimmer**paw – Silver she-cat with **indigo **eyes

Sagepaw – Black she-cat with green eyes

Duskpaw – Black tom with a nick in his ear and dark amber eyes

Nightpaw – Black she-cat with white markings and yellow eyes

Sunpaw – Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Kits:**

**RiverClan**

_**Gender Raito: 2 she-cats and 3 toms**_

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

Stonetooth – Dark gray battle scared tom

**Medicine Cat:**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Brightfern – light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly, and bright blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Warriors:**

Bearclaw – Large tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Leafpelt – Gray she-cat with white flecks and amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Kits:**

Scarkit – Black tom with brown underbelly, a large scar on foreleg, and green eyes

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Beauty – white battle scared she-cat with dark blue eyes


	3. Chapter 3

**Eyes of the Devil – Create a Cat**

I've narrowed down the names for the albino, but you can still submit names for him too, as I have not yet decided:

Cursedkit, Plaguekit, Evilkit, Scougekit

…

So many ThunderClan cats! . I will move some of them to different Clans a little later. ThunderClan still needs ELDERS, you know the old or useless cats! The other Clans still need characters too. I also need cats outside the Clans.

**If you see part of your character's name bolded, it means that part is not traditional to warrior names, or so I think. If your character's whole name is bolded, it means another character already has that name. I've sent out replies to all of you about changing those names.**

…

I have not yet decided on the key characters yet. I will post however the cats that were signed up so far for one or because their mate/parent/kit/etc was signed up for one, they are too. Now just because one of your characters is listed under one of these, doesn't fully mean they will be a key character, they are simple in the running to be one.

**Birth Mother – **None has signed up for this role yet

**Birth Father – **None has signed up for this role yet

**Birth Siblings – **Heatherkit, Brownkit

**Adopted Mother – **Meadowpool, Iceclaw, Heatherclaw, Snowfeather

**Adopted Father – **Nightfall, Lightningfang, Rushclaw, Shadowfur

**Adopted Siblings – **Rainkit, Softkit, Lightkit, Bluekit, Willowkit, Tigerkit, Rosekit

**ThunderClan**

_**Gender Ratio- 35 she-cats to 20 toms**_

**Leader:**

Cricketstar – Golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Deputy:**

Rushclaw – Black tabby tom with white stripes and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Lilyfire – pale ginger tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Elders:**

Blackfang – Heavily scarred ragged black tom with one gray ear and dark amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Darkleaf – Black and silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sandstep – Ginger she-cat with darker ginger paws and green eyes

Stormcloud – Black tom with blue eyes

Whiteflower – White tabby she-cat with green eyes

Breezefeather – Silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Flameheart – Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Dewfrost – Jet black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Nightfall – Black tom with green eyes

Lightningfang – Blondish gold tom with sky blue eyes

Brighteye – Gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Freezetalon** – **pure white tom with dark green eyes

Stormflower – Silver gray tabby she-cat with periwinkle blue eyes

Embercloud – Dark auburn she-cat with one white paw and lime green eyes

Shadowfur – Pitch black tom with smoldering emerald eyes

Eagleswoop – Huge simple tabby tom with yellow eyes

Butterflynose – Black, brown, and white tabby she-cat with green eyes and a white butterfly-shaped marking on her nose

Darkshadow – Large dark grey tom with amber eyes

Tigerstripe – Ginger tom with vivid black stripes and amber eyes

Smokyheart** – **Grey tom with a pitch-black tail, one light grey paw, and amber eyes

Creampelt – Cream she-cat with blue eyes

Thunderstrike – Black tom with a zigzag marking down his side and yellow eyes

Runningstorm – Dark grey tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Meadowpool – Grey and white dappled she-cat with blue eyes **mother to Rainkit**

Iceclaw – Bluish silver she-cat with one ice-blue eye and one emerald green eye

Heatherclaw – Black she-cat with gray paws and pale amber eyes **Mother to Softkit, Lightkit, and Aquakit**

Snowfeather – Pure white she-cat with silver streaks, one black paw, and deep sapphire blue eyes **Mother to Orchidkit and Tigerkit**

Dappledshade – Black, brown, and white dappled tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, muzzle, underbelly, and amber eyes **mother to Mistykit, Lilackit, Mirekit, and Eaglekit**

Silverlight – Silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes **Expecting**

Alderfur – Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with turquoise eyes **Mother to Jaguarkit, Leopardkit, and Pantherkit**

Iceheart – White, silver, blue-grey tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes **Mother to Lynxkit and Heatherkit**

**Apprentices:**

Fawnpaw – Light brown she-cat with white flecks and light blue eyes

Echopaw – Black and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Stormpaw – Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Whisperpaw – Silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Specklepaw – Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Kits:**

Rainkit – Blue-gray she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

Softkit – Need description

Lightkit – Ginger she-cat with lighter paws and yellow-orange eyes

Bluekit – Blue-gray she-cat with white spots, paws, and gray eyes

Willowkit – Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and forest-green eyes

Tigerkit – Gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Heatherkit - White she-cat with blue-gray patches and dark blue eyes

Brownkit – Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Mistykit – Silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Lilackit – white she-cat with a tinge of silver and deep blueeyes

Mirekit – Brown tom with murky green-brown eyes

Eaglekit – Grey and black tabby tom with amber eyes

Jaguarkit – Black she-cat with amber eyes

Leopardkit – golden tabby she-cat with leopard-like spots and amber eyes

Pantherkit – Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Lynxkit – Golden tabby she-cat with tufty ears, black spots, and blue eyes

Heatherkit – (Lynxkit's sister) white she-cat with blue-gray patches and blue eyes

Rosekit – Black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**ShadowClan**

_**Gender Raito: 5 she-cats to 5 toms**_

**Leader:**

Hazelstar – Small pale brown she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, and dark green eyes

**Deputy:**

Larksong – Silver tabby she-cat with a large scar on her face and green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Whirl**paw – Black she-cat with brown paws and green eyes

**Elders:**

Mossfur – Tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Thorntail – Brown tabby tom with a long black tail and blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Jayflight – Gray tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Brambletail – Dark brown tabby tom with silvery-blue eyes

**Queens:**

**Apprentices:**

Grasspaw – Pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

Mountainpaw – Brown tom with black tabby stripes and blue eyes

Patchpaw – Tiny brown and black spotted tom with blind green eyes

**Kits:**

**WindClan**

_**Gender Raito: 10 she-cats to 5 toms**_

**Leader:**

Bramblestar – Dark brown tabby tom with light amber eyes

**Deputy:**

Dovefeather – Cream tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Moon**paw – Silver she-cat with aqua-blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Warriors:**

Swiftclaw – White tom with black patches and green eyes

Squirrelpelt – Bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

Snaketounge – Black she-cat with green eyes

Rabbit-tail – Gray tom with a stubby tail and blue eyes

Daisyheart – brown she-cat with white paws, white streak down her back

Mistywhisker – Gray she-cat with golden eyes

**Queens:**

Leafwing – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes **Expecting**

**Apprentices:**

**Shimmer**paw – Silver she-cat with **indigo **eyes

Sagepaw – Black she-cat with green eyes

Duskpaw – Black tom with a nick in his ear and dark amber eyes

Nightpaw – Black she-cat with white markings and yellow eyes

Sunpaw – Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Kits:**

**RiverClan**

_**Gender Raito: 5 she-cats and 5 toms**_

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

Stonetooth – Dark gray battle scared tom and dark amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Brightfern – light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly, and bright blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Warriors:**

Bearclaw – Large tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Leafpelt – Gray she-cat with white flecks and amber eyes **Mother to Scarkit**

**Apprentices:**

Icepaw – Small silvery-white she-cat with black markings and brown eyes

Flarepaw - Small white she-cat with orange eyes

Lionpaw – Golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Rosepaw – Chocolate brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Hawkpaw - Chocolate brown tabby tom with brown eyes

**Kits:**

Scarkit – Black tom with brown underbelly, a large scar on foreleg, and green eyes

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Beauty – white battle scared she-cat with dark blue eyes


	4. Chapter 4

**Eyes of the Devil – Create a Cat**

It is either between these two names for the albino kit, but you can still submit names for him too, as I have not yet decided:

Cursedkit and Scougekit

…

I will move some of the ThunderClan cats to different Clans a little later for there are too many of them. The other Clans need characters; I also need cats outside the Clans too. I am getting ready to start finalizing the allegiances.

**If you see part of your character's name bolded, it means that part is not traditional to warrior names, or so I think. If your character's whole name is bolded, it means another character already has that name. I've sent out replies to all of you about changing those names.**

…

I have not yet decided on the key characters yet. I will post however the cats that were signed up so far for one or because their mate/parent/kit/etc was signed up for one, they are too. Now just because one of your characters is listed under one of these, doesn't fully mean they will be a key character, they are simple in the running to be one.

**Birth Mother – **Redfeather

**Birth Father – **Snowstorm

**Birth Siblings – **Heatherkit, Brownkit, Ravenkit

**Adopted Mother – **Meadowpool, Iceclaw, Heatherclaw, Snowfeather, Dappledshade

**Adopted Father – **Nightfall, Lightningfang, Rushclaw, Shadowfur, Tigerstripe

**Adopted Siblings – **Rainkit, Softkit, Lightkit, Bluekit, Willowkit, Tigerkit, Rosekit, Mistykit, Mirekit, Lilickit, Eaglekit

**ThunderClan**

_**Gender Ratio- 39 she-cats to 21 toms**_

**Leader:**

Cricketstar – Golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Deputy:**

Rushclaw – Black tabby tom with white stripes and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Lilyfire – pale ginger tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Elders:**

Blackfang – Heavily scarred ragged black tom with one gray ear and dark amber eyes

Greeneyes – Fluffy pale gray she-cat with green eyes

**NEED ATLEAST ONE MORE ELDER!**

**Warriors:**

Darkleaf – Black and silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sandstep – Ginger she-cat with darker ginger paws and green eyes

Stormcloud – Black tom with blue eyes

Whiteflower – White tabby she-cat with green eyes

Breezefeather – Silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Flameheart – Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Dewfrost – Jet black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Nightfall – Black tom with green eyes

Lightningfang – Blondish gold tom with sky blue eyes

Brighteye – Gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Freezetalon** – **pure white tom with dark green eyes

Stormflower – Silver gray tabby she-cat with periwinkle blue eyes

Embercloud – Dark auburn she-cat with one white paw and lime green eyes

Shadowfur – Pitch black tom with smoldering emerald eyes

Eagleswoop – Huge simple tabby tom with yellow eyes

Butterflynose – Black, brown, and white tabby she-cat with green eyes and a white butterfly-shaped marking on her nose

Darkshadow – Large dark grey tom with amber eyes

Tigerstripe – Ginger tom with vivid black stripes and amber eyes

Smokyheart** – **Grey tom with a pitch-black tail, one light grey paw, and amber eyes

Creampelt – Cream she-cat with blue eyes

Thunderstrike – Black tom with a zigzag marking down his side and yellow eyes

Runningstorm – Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Snowstorm – Gray tom with pale green eyes

**Queens:**

Meadowpool – Grey and white dappled she-cat with blue eyes **mother to Rainkit**

Iceclaw – Bluish silver she-cat with one ice-blue eye and one emerald green eye

Heatherclaw – Black she-cat with gray paws and pale amber eyes **Mother to Softkit, Lightkit, and Aquakit**

Snowfeather – Pure white she-cat with silver streaks, one black paw, and deep sapphire blue eyes **Mother to Orchidkit and Tigerkit**

Dappledshade – Black, brown, and white dappled tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, muzzle, underbelly, and amber eyes **mother to Mistykit, Lilackit, Mirekit, and Eaglekit**

Silverlight – Silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes **Expecting**

Alderfur – Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with turquoise eyes **Mother to Jaguarkit, Leopardkit, and Pantherkit**

Iceheart – White, silver, blue-grey tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes **Mother to Lynxkit and Heatherkit**

Redfeather – Fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes **Mother to Ravenkit**

**Apprentices:**

Fawnpaw – Light brown she-cat with white flecks and light blue eyes

Echopaw – Black and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Stormpaw – Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Whisperpaw – Silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Specklepaw – Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Kits:**

Rainkit – Blue-gray she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

Softkit – White she-cat with orange spots and light blue eyes

Lightkit – Ginger she-cat with lighter paws and yellow-orange eyes

Bluekit – Blue-gray she-cat with white spots, paws, and gray eyes

Willowkit – Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and forest-green eyes

Tigerkit – Gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Heatherkit - White she-cat with blue-gray patches and dark blue eyes

Brownkit – Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Mistykit – Silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Lilackit – white she-cat with a tinge of silver and deep blueeyes

Mirekit – Brown tom with murky green-brown eyes

Eaglekit – Grey and black tabby tom with amber eyes

Jaguarkit – Black she-cat with amber eyes

Leopardkit – golden tabby she-cat with leopard-like spots and amber eyes

Pantherkit – Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Lynxkit – Golden tabby she-cat with tufty ears, black spots, and blue eyes

Heatherkit – (Lynxkit's sister) white she-cat with blue-gray patches and blue eyes

Rosekit – Black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Ravenkit – Tiny black she-cat with amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

_**Gender Raito: 10 she-cats to 8 toms**_

**Leader:**

Hazelstar – Small pale brown she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, and dark green eyes

**Deputy:**

Larksong – Silver tabby she-cat with a large scar on her face and green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Frecklenose – Pale grey she-cat with darker flecks across her back, muzzle, and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Whirl**paw – Black she-cat with brown paws and green eyes

**Elders:**

Mossfur – Tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Thorntail – Brown tabby tom with a long black tail and blue eyes

**NEED ATLEAST ONE MORE ELDER!**

**Warriors:**

Jayflight – Gray tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Brambletail – Dark brown tabby tom with silvery-blue eyes

**NEED MORE WARRIORS!**

**Queens:**

Swiftsong – Dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes **mother of Flinchkit, Featherkit, Nightkit, Kestrelkit, and Spottedkit**

**Apprentices:**

Grasspaw – Pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

Mountainpaw – Brown tom with black tabby stripes and blue eyes

Patchpaw – Tiny brown and black spotted tom with blind green eyes

**Kits:**

Flinchkit – light brown tabby tom

Featherkit – Gray she-cat

Nightkit- black tabby tom

Kestrelkit – silver tom

Spottedkit – black she-cat with gray and silver spots

**WindClan**

_**Gender Raito: 10 she-cats to 5 toms**_

**Leader:**

Bramblestar – Dark brown tabby tom with light amber eyes

**Deputy:**

Dovefeather – Cream tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

**NEED A WINDCLAN MED CAT!**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Moon**paw – Silver she-cat with aqua-blue eyes

**Elders:**

**NEED ELDERS!**

**Warriors:**

Swiftclaw – White tom with black patches and green eyes

Squirrelpelt – Bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

Snaketounge – Black she-cat with green eyes

Rabbit-tail – Gray tom with a stubby tail and blue eyes

Daisyheart – brown she-cat with white paws, white streak down her back

Mistywhisker – Gray she-cat with golden eyes

**Queens:**

Leafwing – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes **Expecting**

**NEED ATLEAST ONE MORE QUEEN**

**Apprentices:**

**Shimmer**paw – Silver she-cat with **indigo **eyes

Sagepaw – Black she-cat with green eyes

Duskpaw – Black tom with a nick in his ear and dark amber eyes

Nightpaw – Black she-cat with white markings and yellow eyes

Sunpaw – Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Kits:**

**NEED KITS!**

**RiverClan**

_**Gender Raito: 6 she-cats and 5 toms**_

**Leader:**

**WHAT? NO RIVERCLAN LEADER?**

**Deputy:**

Stonetooth – Dark gray battle scared tom and dark amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

**Moon**frost – white she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Brightfern – light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly, and bright blue eyes

**Elders:**

**NEED MAYBE ATLEAST THREE!**

**Warriors:**

Bearclaw – Large tabby tom with amber eyes

**NEED WARRIORS!**

**Queens:**

Leafpelt – Gray she-cat with white flecks and amber eyes **Mother to Scarkit**

**NEED ATLEAST ONE MORE QUEEN!**

**Apprentices:**

Icepaw – Small silvery-white she-cat with black markings and brown eyes

Flarepaw - Small white she-cat with orange eyes

Lionpaw – Golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Rosepaw – Chocolate brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Hawkpaw - Chocolate brown tabby tom with brown eyes

**Kits:**

Scarkit – Black tom with brown underbelly, a large scar on foreleg, and green eyes

**NEED MORE KITS!**

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Beauty – white battle scared she-cat with dark blue eyes

**NEED MORE ROUGES, LONERS, AND KITTYPETS!**


	5. Final

**Eyes of the Devil – Create a Cat**

The albino kit's name has been decided! It will be known as Scourgekit; scourge means bane, curse, plague, menace, evil, misfortune, burden, etc. in case you don't know.

…

I have moved characters around to even out the Clans, I also had to change some genders to get an even gender ratio and not have the Clans overrun by she-cats. And I even added some of my own characters to make the Clans close to the same number of cats.

…

I have decided on the key characters, here they are:

**Birth Mother – **Redfeather

**Birth Father – **Graystorm (I changed Snowstorm's name to Graystorm to prevent having two Snows in key characters.)

**Birth Siblings – **Heatherkit, Brownkit, Ravenkit

**Adopted Mother –**Snowfeather

**Adopted Father –** Shadowfur

**Adopted Siblings – **Willowkit, Tigerkit, Rosekit

**ThunderClan**

_**Gender Ratio- 20 she-cats to 18 toms**_

**Leader:**

Cricketstar – Golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

_Apprentice: Fawnpaw_

**Deputy:**

Rushclaw – Black tabby tom with white stripes and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Lilyfire – pale ginger tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

None

**Elders:**

Blackfang – Heavily scarred ragged black tom with one gray ear and dark amber eyes

Greeneyes – Fluffy pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Lostfoot – tom with green eyes; missing a foot

**Warriors:**

Darkleaf – Black and silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Echopaw_

Sandstep – Ginger she-cat with darker ginger paws and green eyes

Stormcloud – Black tom with blue eyes

Whiteflower – White tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Whisperpaw_

Breezefeather – Silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Flameheart – Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Dewfrost – Jet-black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Brighteye – Gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Freezetalon** – **pure white tom with dark green eyes

_Apprentice: Specklepaw_

Stormflower – Silver gray tabby she-cat with periwinkle blue eyes

Emberstorm – Dark auburn tom with one white paw and lime green eyes

Shadowfur – Pitch-black tom with smoldering emerald eyes

Eagleswoop – Huge simple tabby tom with yellow eyes

Graystorm – Gray tom with pale green eyes

_Apprentice: Stormpaw_

**Queens:**

Heatherclaw – Black she-cat with gray paws and pale amber eyes **Mother to Softkit, Lightkit, and Bluekit**

Snowfeather – Pure white she-cat with silver streaks, one black paw, and deep sapphire blue eyes **Mother to Orchidkit, Tigerkit, and Rosekit**

Redfeather – Fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes **Mother to Ravenkit, Brownkit, Heatherkit, and Scourgekit**

**Apprentices:**

Fawnpaw – Light brown she-cat with white flecks and light blue eyes

Echopaw – Black and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Stormpaw – Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Whisperpaw – Silver tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Specklepaw – Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Kits:**

Softkit – White she-cat with orange spots and light blue eyes

Lightkit – Ginger she-cat with lighter paws and yellow-orange eyes

Bluekit – Blue-gray tom with white spots, paws, and gray eyes

Willowkit – Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and forest-green eyes

Tigerkit – Gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Rosekit – Black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Scourgekit – pure white tom with light red eyes

Heatherkit - White she-cat with blue-gray patches and dark blue eyes

Brownkit – Brown tom with amber eyes

Ravenkit – Tiny black tom with amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

_**Gender Raito: 20 she-cats to 20 toms**_

**Leader:**

Hazelstar – Small pale brown she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, and dark green eyes

**Deputy:**

Larksong – Silver tabby she-cat with a large scar on her face and green eyes

_Apprentice: Marigoldpaw_

**Medicine Cat:**

Frecklenose – Pale grey she-cat with darker flecks across her back, muzzle, and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Blackpaw – Black she-cat with brown paws and green eyes

**Elders:**

Mossfur – Tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Thorntail – Brown tabby tom with a long black tail and blue eyes

Claweye – ginger and brown tabby tom with green eyes

Rattletail – dainty white she-cat with black tipped tail, paws, muzzle, ears, and amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Jayflight – Gray tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

_Apprentice: Mountainpaw_

Brambletail – Dark brown tabby tom with silvery-blue eyes

Cinderleaf - Dark gray she-cat with gray eyes

_Apprentice: Aspenpaw_

Lightningfang – Blondish gold tom with sky blue eyes

Smoketalon – smoky-black tom with amber eyes

Fogcloud – tiny light gray tom with blue-dark feet, tail, muzzle, and light blue eyes

Whitefrost – frosty white tabby she-cat with icy green eyes

_Apprentice: Redpaw_

Owlfur – dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Frostfeather – white she-cat with light blue-grey ears and light amber eyes

Mousetail – brown she-cat with skinny gray tail and green eyes

Grayfur – dark grey tabby tom with dark brown eyes

Shadeheart – black she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Grasspaw_

Whiskerclaw – pale grey and white tom with blue eyes

Brightshadow – golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Darkthroat – ginger tom with black throat and green eyes

_Apprentice: Whitepaw_

Breezewhisper – grey, black and white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Coldheart – fiery ginger tom with white splash of fur on chest and cold green eyes

Adderstrike – black tom with white paws and leering brown eyes

_Apprentice: Patchpaw_

**Queens:**

Swiftsong – Dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes **mother of Flinchkit, Featherkit, Nightkit, Kestrelkit, and Spottedkit**

Iceclaw – Bluish silver she-cat with one ice-blue eye and one emerald green eye** expecting**

**Apprentices:**

Grasspaw – Pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

Mountainpaw – Brown tom with black tabby stripes and blue eyes

Patchpaw – Tiny brown and black spotted tom with blind green eyes

Aspenpaw – skinny black tom with dark brown eyes

Whitepaw – white she-cat with green eyes

Redpaw – dark red tom with green eyes

Marigoldpaw – white she-cat with pale yellow paws and blue eyes

**Kits:**

Flinchkit – light brown tabby tom

Featherkit – Gray she-cat

Nightkit- black tabby tom

Kestrelkit – silver tom

Spottedkit – black she-cat with gray and silver spots

**WindClan**

_**Gender Raito: 19 she-cats to 19 toms**_

**Leader:**

Bramblestar – Dark brown tabby tom with light amber eyes

**Deputy:**

Dovefeather – Cream tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

_Apprentice: Silverpaw_

**Medicine Cat:**

Redwillow – Ginger tabby she-cat with light amber-brown eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Frostpaw – Silver she-cat with aqua-blue eyes

**Elders:**

Sootclaw – small brown tabby tom with deep amber eyes

Harefoot – wiry brown tom with soft brown eyes

Ivyfur – pale ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

**Warriors:**

Swiftclaw – White tom with black patches and green eyes

_Apprentice: Duskpaw_

Squirrelpelt – Bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

Snaketounge – Black she-cat with green eyes

Rabbit-tail – Gray tom with a stubby tail and blue eyes

Daisyheart – brown she-cat with white paws, white streak down her back

Mistywhisker – Gray she-cat with golden eyes

Nightfall – Black tom with green eyes

Spiderleap – black tom with a white tipped tail and golden eyes

Littlefoot – small light brown tabby she-cat with white chest, paws, and green eyes

_Apprentice: Nightpaw_

Hawktalon – ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Birchleaf – white she-cat with ginger patches and light green eyes

Shrewfur – small gray and brown tom with blue eyes

Longclaw – pale cream tabby with blue-grey stripes and brown eyes

Mintflower – small golden tabby she-cat with leafy green eyes

_Apprentice: Sagepaw_

Sparrowfeather – brown tabby she-cat with cream chest, belly, paws and amber eyes

Foxpelt – ginger tom with white chest, tail tip, and blue eyes

Bluestorm – blue-gray she-cat with sky blue eyes

Flamewhisker – dark ginger tom with hazel brown eyes

Wolfeye – pale gray tom with very fluffy blue-grey tail and deep golden eyes

_Apprentice: Sunpaw_

**Queens:**

Leafwing – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes **Expecting**

Meadowpool – Grey and white dappled she-cat with blue eyes **mother to Rainkit**

Spottedpelt – brown she-cat with small black and cream spots and golden eyes **Mother to Tinykit, Crowkit, and Ashkit**

**Apprentices:**

Silverpaw – Silver she-cat with greeneyes

Sagepaw – Black she-cat with green eyes

Duskpaw – Black tom with a nick in his ear and dark amber eyes

Nightpaw – Black tom with white markings and yellow eyes

Sunpaw – Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Kits:**

Rainkit – Blue-gray tom with black flecks and blue eyes

Tinykit – small golden tom with light grey flecks and blue eyes

Crowkit – blue-black she-cat with dark grey eyes

Ashkit – grey tom with cream patches and green eyes

**RiverClan**

_**Gender Raito: 18 she-cats and 19 toms**_

**Leader:**

Ripplestar – large brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Lionpaw_

**Deputy:**

Stonetooth – Dark gray battle scared tom and dark amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Snowfrost – white she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Brightfern – light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly, and bright blue eyes

**Elders:**

Breezefur – messy black she-cat with amber eyes

Minnowpool – silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Bearclaw – Large tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Hawkpaw_

Butterflynose – Black, brown, and white tabby she-cat with green eyes and a white butterfly-shaped marking on her nose

Darkshadow – Large dark grey tom with amber eyes

Tigerstripe – Ginger tom with vivid black stripes and amber eyes

_Apprentice: Flarepaw_

Smokyheart** – **Grey tom with a pitch-black tail, one light grey paw, and amber eyes

Creampelt – Cream she-cat with blue eyes

Thunderstrike – Black tom with a zigzag marking down his side and yellow eyes

Runningstorm – Dark grey tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Icepaw_

Silverlight – Silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes **Expecting, but has not moved into nursery yet**

Darkstream – black tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Tinycreek – blue-gray she-cat with black ears and blue eyes

_Apprentice: Rosepaw_

Rockfang – light grey tom with darker grey splashes and blue eyes

**Queens:**

Leafpelt – Gray she-cat with white flecks and amber eyes **Mother to Scarkit**

Dappledshade – Black, brown, and white dappled tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, muzzle, underbelly, and amber eyes **mother to Mistykit, Lilackit, Mirekit, and Eaglekit**

Alderfur – Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with turquoise eyes **Mother to Jaguarkit, Leopardkit, and Pantherkit**

Iceheart – White, silver, blue-grey tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes **Mother to Lynxkit and Heatherkit**

**Apprentices:**

Icepaw – Small silvery-white she-cat with black markings and brown eyes

Flarepaw - Small white tom with orange eyes

Lionpaw – Golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Rosepaw – Chocolate brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Hawkpaw - Chocolate brown tabby tom with brown eyes

**Kits:**

Scarkit – Black tom with brown underbelly, a large scar on foreleg, and green eyes

Mistykit – Silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Lilackit – white she-cat with a tinge of silver and deep blueeyes

Mirekit – Brown tom with murky green-brown eyes

Eaglekit – Grey and black tabby tom with amber eyes

Jaguarkit – Black she-cat with amber eyes

Leopardkit – golden tabby tom with leopard-like spots and amber eyes

Pantherkit – Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Lynxkit – Golden tabby tom with tufty ears, black spots, and blue eyes

Heatherkit – white she-cat with blue-gray patches and blue eyes

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

_**Gender Raito: 5 she-cats to 5 toms**_

Beauty – white battle scared she-cat with dark blue eyes

Princess – white she-cat with blue eyes

Queen – dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

King – dark brown tom with black paws and amber eyes

Prince – light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Duchess – white she-cat with blue eyes **mother to Marie, Toulouse, and Berlioz**

Marie – white she-cat with blue eyes

Toulouse – ginger tom with pale green eyes

Berlioz – dark brownish grey tom with pale blue eyes

Coal – Black tom with light grey flecks and dark blue eyes


	6. Chapter 6

**The prologue of Eyes of the Devil is up! Look for it or go under my profile to find it in my stories. I've decided to make it a series too!**

**I will be taking this down in a week or two so everyone can make their way over to the real story without getting lost.**


End file.
